MI MEJOR ENEMIGO
by katze kat
Summary: Una nueva guerra comienza y esta vez no sera por la salvación de la Tierra Sr. Gato tendra que enfrentarse a Coop en un campamento de verano para obtener sus amados Frisky Bits de pescado el cual sera otorgado al ganador Una batalla perdida en el campo de batalla significa una ganada para el amor
1. Comienza el juego

**Capitulo 1. Comienza el juego**

_Querido diario hoy se cumplen mil días desde que llegue a este planeta llamado Tierra, casi tres años de ver como mis brillantes planes de conquista son llevados al fracaso... ¡ y todo por la culpa de ese mocoso de Coop! Lo odio por ser tan entrometido._

_Sinceramente estoy cansado… por no decir frustrado, humillado, enojado entre otras cosas ¿nunca me imagine permanecer tanto tiempo en este planeta? ¿Acaso me abre ablandado al convivir tanto tiempo con los humanos?_

-¿Sr. Gato donde estas?- _oigo que Millie me esta llamando… tal vez para que coma mis deliciosos Frisky Bits de pescado, esa niña es un amor siempre preocupándose por mi._

_Volteo a ver mi diario y ver lo ultimo que escribí en el… _-no lo creo- _me digo a mi mismo en voz alta antes de bajar a la planta baja de la casa en donde se encuentra mi "dueña"_

-Sr. Gato ahí estas… te traje tus nuevos Frisky Bits de pescado, dice en la caja que tiene un sabor mejorado, espero que te gusten-_ llena mi plato de comida mientras que yo empiezo a babear por ellos al oírla decir que tienen un nuevo sabor ¿serán mas saladitos o mas crujientes?_

_-_Por la cantidad que pague por la comida del Sr. Gato espero que valga la pena_- el papa de Millie es tan generoso al no escatimar en mi alimento._

-meowww-_ maúllo junto a la pierna del SrBurt Burtonburger en forma de agradecimiento… y al probarlos me doy cuenta que su sabor es mucho mejor de lo que me imagine; siento que estoy en el paraíso, puedo ver Frisky Bits de pescado en todas partes incluso un rio lleno de ellos._

_-_Papá necesito que me firmes mi permiso para ir al campamento del Capitan Blasteroide este verano-_ y drásticamente eh caído a mi detestable realidad al escuchar hablar a mi archienemigo Coop en la cocina._

_-_En verdad quieres ir a ese campamento Coop, te pueden pasar muchas cosas ahí tu solo sin mi supervisión, puede ser muy peligroso para mi niño…. Te puedes cortar, raspar las piernas al caerte en el lodo, quemarte al azar tus malvaviscos en la fogata o incluso ahogar en el lago a canoa - _¿Qué será campamento del Capitan Blasteroide? ¿Será una especie de cárcel para niños malcriados? ¿Peligroso?... si es peligroso para el mocoso en definitiva debe de ir a ese lugar._

-Papa… ya soy bastante grande para cuidarme por mi mismo-

-No lo creo Coop… incluso estando en la casa siempre andas con moretones y raspaduras a pesar de mi vigilancia-

-Eso es porque Sr. Gato siempre me pone trampas y de milagro salgo vivo de ellos-

-Coop no culpes al gato de Millie por tus descuidos-

_-_Ok… pero porque Millie si puede ir con las Greeny Girl y yo que soy mayor que ella no… es tan injusto- _es cierto, se me olvidaba que ella ira a "salvar la naturaleza" por 2 semanas con sus compañeras ecologistas_ -además mis calificaciones son altas en la escuela y de verdad quiero ir al campamento- _ese mocoso ya puso ojos de perro abandonado a su papa, de seguro el SrBurt Burtonburger caerá en su táctica y le dará permiso._

_-_Ok Coop ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?- _como lo predije _

_-_Gracias papa, eres el mejor del mundo… deberían darte un trofeo por ser el mejor papa_- ese niño es un lambiscón_

_-_Solo con una condición Coop-

-¿Cual?- _creo que no le gustara la propuesta al mocoso_

-Que te lleves bien con el Sr. Gato antes de irte a tu campamento, no quiero verte peleando con el, ni ver la casa destruida-_ jijiji eso será algo imposible… aunque viéndolo por otro lado puede que me beneficie_

_Coop me mira por unos breves segundos antes de volver a enfocar a su padre- _es un trato papa-

-¿Y cuando empieza el campamento?-

-Pasado mañana al igual que el campamento de Millie y dura 2 semanas- _dos semanas enteras, sin duda ese campamento si me beneficio, es el tiempo suficiente para construir mi nuevo robot y por fin me apoderarme de la Tierra sin ningún impedimento_

-¿Qué? Mis dos bebes me dejaran al mismo tiempo-

-Oye Coop en tu campamento te van a dar medallas como en el mio- _no mas medallas no… Millie tiene todas las paredes de su habitación de esas cosas, algunas demasiado coloridas a mi parecer_

-No Millie… a mi me darán algo mucho mejor-

-Es cierto Coop aquí en tu folleto dice que si ganas en la mayoría de los desafíos te darán una dotación de un año de comida para gatos, y son los Frisky Bits de pescado que tanto le gustan al Sr. Gato- _oooooh me acabo de atragantar, no lo puedo creer todo un año _

-Ese es uno de los premios que le darán al ganador, pero ese no era del que te hablaba… era sobre participar en un episodio del Capitan Blasteroide, conocerlo personalmente y trabajar a su lado, además de la espada luz coleccionable que aun no a salido al mercado-

-pero si ganas esa dotación de comida se la regalaras al Sr. Gato, verdad Coop- _el mocoso afirma con la cabeza a su hermana, pero detrás de su espalda cruza los dedos como cuando alguien hace una promesa y cruza los dedos para no cumplir con la promesa_

-estoy mas que seguro que ganare la competencia- _que arrogante niño, aun no compite y ya cree que ganara- _ pero los Frisky Bits de pescado no te los daré Sr. Gato, lo mas probable es que los tire a la basura o se los de a la gatita de Fibi- _esto ultimo me lo acaba de susurrar el mocoso sin que Millie y su papa lo oyeran _

-GRRRRRR- _eso es injusto, mi coraje no puede ser suprimido al escuchar esas terribles palabras… así que saco mis recién afiladas garras para arañarlo_-

-No espera Sr. Gato acuérdate del trato con papa- _tengo tantas ganas de arañarlo en la cara, pero es verdad… si quiero que Coop se valla lejos y me deje trabajar en mis planes para conquistar la Tierra, tendremos que hacer una tregua por el momento- meow- me retiro del lugar para dirigirme al cobertizo para estar solo un rato y empezar a trabajar inmediatamente en mis planos_

=^u^= =^o^= =^u^= =^o^= =^u^=

_Querido diario estoy en blanco, llevo seis horas en el cobertizo desde que me entere del estúpido campamento del mocoso y aun no me puedo concentrar para el diseño de mi robot… es que simplemente escuchar como Coop dijo que tiraría a la basura todos esos Frisky Bits de pescado es imperdonable… ¿como podría obtener mi deliciosa comida?_

_Tal vez si hago un trato con el… como… prometiéndole que no le are maldades mientras duerme, o tal vez tratar de no matarlo un día entero… no creo que acepte mis generosas ofertas, es demasiado cabezota para acceder._

_¿Pero entonces que podre hacer para conseguirlo?_

_Tal vez si yo ganara esa competencia podría obtener mis Frisky Bits…¿pero soy un gato? Y no creo que me dejaran competir en su tonto concurso… eso es… soy tan inteligente querido diario… si mi apariencia fuera como la de uno de ellos me dejarían competir y por lo tanto ganaría… esa es mi solución… me convertiré en humano._


	2. Preparativos

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un rw me animaron mucho para dar comienzo al segundo capitulo, de verdad muchas gracias a meikojoker, angel-black-14, ashira23 y a todas las personas que leen mi historia

Notas:

las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos y escritos que hace Sr. gato en su diario

**Capitulo 2. Preparativos**

_Querido diario solo faltan unas pocas horas para que comience el campamento y estoy desesperado! El motivo del retraso de mi idea fue que "jugar" con mi ADN es mas complicado de lo que imagine… incluso eh tenido que llamar a mi hermano por el intercomunicador de mi collar para que me explique y pueda guiarme para modificar mi ADN ya que su especialidad es esto, ¡cinco nominaciones consecutivas a mejor científico en genética intracelular y todas ganadas me dice que puedo confiar en el sobre este tema!_

_Y aunque me ha preguntado el motivo por el cual quiero alterarme genéticamente… la respuesta que le di fue ¡una mentira! por segunda vez en toda mi vida le mentí a mi hermano, tal vez por tercera ocasión, esta bien la cuarta mentira que le eh dicho a mi compañero de travesuras, a mi confidente mas intimo; pero es que no creo que me comprenda del todo, y es que seamos sinceros si hasta yo que lo eh dicho en voz alta empiezo a creer que es una locura y desperdicio de mi valioso tiempo… pero es que no es solo por los Frisky Bits de pescado, puede que en un principio fura mi principal motivación, pero también tengo otro impulso que me obliga hacerlo y es que quiero ver la cara de Coop derrotada y humillada por mi, suena algo engreído lo que acabo de escribir pero es la verdad, si los dos estuviéramos en iguales condiciones pienso que yo seria muy superior a el._

_Tal vez solo sea un capricho mio, el cual no quiero pasar por alto y aunque se que el tiempo esta prácticamente encima mio no quiero desaprovecharlo. _

_Hablando de Coop quiero confesarte que… no pude contenerme esta mañana… algo dentro de mi prácticamente me pedía a gritos que lo hiciera… por supuesto no perdería una oportunidad como esta al ver a Coop solo en el jardín trasero de la casa y aunque para el esta experiencia fue traumática con posibles secuelas, para mi fue… divertido llegando a considerarlo muy placentero, al ejecutarle un "calzón chino nivel 7" como dirían esos mocosos, además el trato que hizo Coop con su padre fue claramente que el Sr. B no quería VERNOS peleando, ni ver la casa destruida; por lo que al ejecutar esa maniobra sobre su persona al estar solo y sin testigo alguno… se puede decir que no se ha roto ninguna promesa._

_También me entere que el compañero inseparable de Coop; es decir, Dennis no asistirá al evento ya que se ira a visitar a unos parientes en Hong Kong, ¡es una lastima! También quería patearle el trasero a ese enano por ayudar a Coop a destruir mis inventos._

_Por cierto también quería comentarte que Millie pinto mis lindas garritas de color uva extraorbitante, eso es lo que decía el barniz de uñas, el cual tiene un olor a uva y ¡sabe a uva! Creo que…_

_-_Coooooooooop_- esa es la inconfundible voz de Millie. Por lo general es muy adorable, tierna y consigue las cosas que quiere manipulando a la gente ¿que le habrá pasado para gritar de esa manera y de paso haber roto unas cuantas ventanas? Será mejor ver que pasa allá abajo _

- Ya te dije Millie que yo no tengo tu barniz- _pero yo si… es que su sabor es tan real que ya me lo termine_

- No te creo, necesito mi barniz para decorar mis uñas de los pies antes de ir al campamento-

- Y yo para que querría una de esas tontas cosas para niñas-

- No tengo idea para que lo usarías, pero estoy segura que tu lo tienes… papi salió por las compras por lo que queda descartado de la lista de sospechosos, Sr. Gato tambien queda descarta…-

-Sr. Gato- ¡_ese tonto de Coop me esta acusando!_

-El no hizo nada Coop, verdad Sr. Gato- _y lo único que tengo que hacer es poner cara de inocente y todo resuelto… al menos Millie siempre me cree_

- Pero Millie, estoy seguro que fue la rata calva- ¿_rata calva? Como si el tuviera mucho pelo en el cuerpo… además es la única especie que conozco que utiliza "ropa" sobre su piel… eso si es ridículo. Y sin que mi dueña me vea saco mi lengua en forma de burla hacia Coop._

_- _Suficiente Sr. Gato mi paciencia se termino- _y el mocoso como siempre es tan precipitado que se lanza sobre mí, por supuesto yo le hago frente por lo que comienza una nueva pelea _

_- _Le diré a papá de esto Coop-_ esas simples palabras pronunciadas por ella son mágicas ya que al oírlas ambos nos detenemos_

_-_ No Millie aguarda, no le digas nada… te daré lo que tu quieras… dime que quieres que haga- _esas palabras han sellado su calvario_

- Si lo dices de esa forma… entonces yo quiero…- _como lo dije antes "mi dueña" es adorable, tierna y manipuladora a la hora de conseguir lo que quiere… mejor me retiro a mi cuartel a terminar mi trabajo porque ya perdí mucho tiempo._

=^u^= =^o^= =^u^= =^o^= =^u^=

_Querido diario todos en la casa duermen por el momento ya que mañana dos de sus residentes viajaran a sus respectivos campamentos y yo… ya tengo todo listo para mi gran cambio… mis avances mejoraron mucho después de mi pequeña pelea con Coop… tal vez necesitaba desestresarme un poco o los químicos que me comí a causa del barniz._

_La próxima vez que te vea diario será en mi versión humana, la verdad estoy algo nervioso… pero a la vez ansioso de ver mi apariencia si hubiera sido un terrícola y por la competencia que seguramente ganare._


	3. Suerte de campista

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Perdón por la demora pero mi hermano mayor el que se caso apenas hace un año me sorprendió al decirme que ahora voy a ser tía ¡y todavía soy muy joven!

Luego no sabía que nombre ponerle a Sr. Gato y mientras mi cuñada revisaba nombres para mi futuro sobrinito, me encontré con uno que me encanto para la historia y mi cuñada también se enamoro de ese nombre que piensa ponerle ese nombre a su hijo.

El mal día que pasara Coop será porque el día que escribí el capitulo fue en viernes 13, entonces el tendrá uno de esos días jajaja

**Notas: Este capitulo se centra en los pensamientos de Coop**

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un rw me animaron mucho para dar comienzo al segundo capitulo, de verdad muchas gracias a la prima de julieth the cat angel-black-14, meikojoker, Kibashiroi, ashira23, kim y a todas las personas que leen mi historia

_**Capitulo 3. Suerte de campista**_

_-_¿Ya vamos a llegar papá?- _es la cuarta vez que Millie hace la misma pregunta en menos de una hora, y aunque quisiera que esa respuesta fuera un "si calabacita, ya llegamos" de parte de nuestro progenitor; me doy cuanta que esa respuesta esta muy alejada de mi imaginación._

-Aun no calabacita, pero estamos muy cerca- _la traducción correcta a su respuesta seria la siguiente "no tengo idea de donde estamos, calabacita" _

_Es mas que obvio que estamos perdidos en medio de la nada ya que al ver atreves de mi ventana solo veo árboles… incluso el camino de cemento de la carretera quedo atrás hace veinte minutos para ser sustituido por un camino de tierra... y es que estar mas de siete horas sentados en la camioneta de papa a sido todo un suplicio, a parte de permanecer sentados mas de lo tolerable sin sentir las piernas y algo mas, también esta el factor de llevar un cierto retraso a la hora de inauguración de los campistas, o sea me perdí la comida chatarra que regalan y lo mas importante la oportunidad de escoger una buena cabaña con una "decente cama"… a pesar de saber que estamos perdidos en medio de la naturaleza, me siento muy relajado y tranquilo… lastima que Sr. Gato se quedara en casa jajaja mentira!... ya ansiaba salir de casa, ya no tengo ese sentimiento desgarrante de paranoia, ni el pánico apoderarse de mi cuerpo al saber que cada cinco minutos mi vida corría peligro… esta calma solo se consigue estando alejado a miles de kilómetros de Sr. Gato, una paz que había olvidado sentirla desde que esa rata calva había llegado a nuestra familia… me siento…._

_-_Meow meow-_ ¡no es posible! debo de tener la temperatura muy elevada para empezar a escuchar alucinaciones, porque esa es la única explicación razonable al maullido que acabo de escuchar… ¡Sr gato no puede estar en el auto!_

_-_Coop, puedes atender tu Smartphone- _¿Qué acaba de decir mi hermana? ¿Smartphone? _

_-¿_Mi que…?- _se que lo que acabo de preguntar es muy tonto, pero debo de tener una confirmación ajena a mi, para saber si ese sonido realmente proviene de mi Smartphone_

_-_Ya olvidaste que se lo acabas de comprar al papá de Dennis- _ella se gira sobre su asiento para ver mi cara descompuesta _

-Eso ya lo se, pero quiero saber porque mi smartphone tiene como tono de mensaje los maullidos de un gato-

-No es cualquier gato, Coop-

-No me digas que tu- _espero que no sea lo que estoy imaginando_

-Si, grave los maullidos de Sr. Gato en tu celular para que te acuerdes de él- _trato de entender una lógica razonable para sus acciones, pero no encuentro ninguna… muchas veces no entiendo a mi hermana… y sin esperar mi respuesta, Millie se vuelve a dar vuelta para acomodarse mejor en el asiento delantero de la camioneta… mejor reviso quien me envió el mensaje_

_-_ Dennis-_ digo el nombre de mi casi hermano con mucha emoción_

- De seguro el ya se instalo en uno de los hoteles de Hong Kong antes de que nosotros llegáramos al campamento_- oigo decir a mi hermana con algo de diversión en sus palabras, lo cual me provoca una pequeña risa mal disimulada y a mi padre un sonrojo causado por la vergüenza de saberse descubierto de su obvia desorientación en el terreno._

_-_ jejeje no creo que Dennis allá llegado a su destino antes que nosotros, calabacita-

-presiento que si, papi-

-Coop de casualidad Dennis ya llego a Hong Kong-

-Aun no lo se papá, la verdad es que todavía no eh leído el mensaje que me envió-

-Entonces porque te emocionaste tanto hijo-

-Porque jamás imagine que mi celular tuviera señal en un lugar tan alejado de la civilización- _mejor voy a leer lo que me envió_

**1 nuevo mensaje de Dennis:** ¿que tal el campamento Coop? Es tan genial como se ve en la página oficial o aun mejor ¿y tus compañeros de cuarto son agradables? :) es una verdadera lastima que no este ahí para verlo

_Yo también quisiera saber como es el campamento, lastima que aun no llego… pero estoy sorprendido de que tuviera señal en un lugar como este._

_-_Ya llegamos Coop_- oigo decir a mi padre esas palabras, pero aun no me lo creo_

_-_¿Es en serio?- _miro por la ventana de la camioneta y veo una imagen en grande del capitán Blasteroide junto a un letrero con letras grandes que dice "bienvenido"… parece que llegamos un poco tarde ya que esta oscureciendo -_nos vemos _-salgo de la camioneta antes de oír una respuesta ya que tengo que correr con el guía campista para ver cual será mi cabaña o la que quede disponible._

...

...

...

...

_Soy patético ¡No encuentro mi cabaña!... el director del lugar me dijo que era la cabaña número 13 pero sigo sin verla… y si le pregunto a alguien, no lo creo, ya todo el mundo esta durmiendo en su respectiva cabaña y si interrumpo su sueño de seguro me odiaran desde el primer día hasta que me valla y de todas maneras no me dirán donde queda mi cabaña_

_-_Ey chico gato llegas tarde- _esa voz se me hace conocida, apenas unos rayos de luna se cuelan hasta donde estamos…_ _no lo puedo creer son Lorm y Harley están aquí, me alegra tanto ver dos caras conocidas, aunque les apesta la boca… espero que ellos si sepan donde esta mi cabaña_

_-_Pequeñas complicaciones en el camino je… de casualidad ustedes saben donde esta la cabaña número 13-

-Claro viejo es la nuestra- _creo que ya no me esta pareciendo tan agradable la idea de ser su compañero de cuarto._

_-E_stas frente a ella- _esta vez es Harlay el que me contesta y su aliento casi me hace vomitar, ¿acaso estos chicos no conocen el cepillo de dientes?... al fijarme mas en ese intento de cabaña observo un pequeño decline, es decir, la cabaña esta de lado como unos 45 grados y al parecer se construyo con los trozos de madera sobrantes apreciándose las tablas separadas unas de otras… ¡solo espero que resista y no se derrumbe sobre mi!_

-Por cierto chico gato tenemos otro compañero en la cabaña… pero tiene mal carácter y una mirada escalofriante, el esta en la litera del lado izquierdo mientras que Harley y yo estamos en la litera del lado derecho- _en realidad no se si sentirme afortunado de estar alejado de ese par de hermanos y su mal aliento o desafortunado al tener que compartir litera con un desconocido con carácter pesado_

_-_Gracias chicos y ¿adonde van a esta hora?-

-Viejo tomamos como cinco litros de soda además de los tacos gratis que nos dieron cuando llegamos y tenemos que hacer escalas técnicas cada diez minutos, no querrás estar cerca de nosotros- _demasiada información _

_Al entrar a la cabaña oigo crujir la manera debajo de mis pies, solo espero que no se caiga en mil pedazos… no tenemos electricidad por lo que tengo que alumbrarme con la pequeña lámpara de bolsillo, pero para mi mala suerte se le acaban de terminar las baterías ¡ahora si no veo nada! Lorm me dijo que me tocaba la litera del lado izquierdo pero no me dijo si el chico nuevo estaba en la parte superior o en la de abajo… mejor empiezo a tocar con mis manos la cama de abajo para saber si no esta alguien en la cama, ¡lastima esta vacía! yo quería la de arriba_

_-_ Meow meow_ – olvide quitarle el tono de maullido de gato a mi celular, de seguro es Dennis, pero al dar otro paso me resbalo para atrás y el celular se resbala de mis manos, escucho un quejido y de pronto unas manos me sujetan fuertemente de la camisa para pegarme en la pared de madera, mi espalda puede sentir el frio colándose por las redendijas de la madera hasta colarse en mi espalda y frente a mi siento sobre mi rostro la respiración de otra persona _

-Podrías soltarme- _de seguro es el otro compañero del que me hablo Lorm, que le pasa a este tipo para tener ese tipo de confiancitas, todavía ni nos presentamos _

_-_Te soltare, después de escucharte pedirme perdón- _creo que tiene aires de grandeza, y aunque no lo puedo ver, puedo asegurar que es muy fuerte por la fuerza que ejerce en el agarre _

-Porque debería darte una disculpa- _es mi imaginación o su respiración esta mas cerca de mi cuello, pareciera que me esta olfateando, además sus manos están muy frías _

_-_Tu estúpido aparato me acaba de golpear la cabeza y como los objetos no se mueven por si solos a menos que una fuerza exterior los mueva- _si me olfateo ¡que tipo de persona hace eso!_ – sigo esperando tu disculpa-

-Esta bien, pero puedes sepárate de mi, necesito mi espacio personal y lo acabas de invadir- _parece que me entendió y ya no me sujetan sus manos heladas- _te ofrezco una sincera disculpa… ¿como te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Eiden y espero que no se te olvide-

-Eiden por haberte tirado accidentalmente mi celular sobre tu persona torpe, pero no te culpo supongo que es tu naturaleza, y por lo tanto culpar siempre a los demás sin antes conocer la verdad de los hechos es algo natural para ti, solo alguien tan cerrado de mente seria capaz de reaccionar así- _era mi turno y no lo iba a desaprovechar, pero este tipo llamado Eiden parece que no le agrado mi "disculpa" y prácticamente se me arrojo encima soltando puñetazos y obviamente yo no me iba a quedar atrás, por un momento esto se me hizo muy familiar… demasiado familiar para mi gusto._

Y este es Sr. Gato en su forma humana, obviamente la imagen no es mia, yo no se dibujar (mis dibujos solo son palitos y bolitas)

Les dejo el link por si quieren ver la imagen de la autora Lolli-ConN, ME ENCANTAN SUS TRABAJOS

_ art/Kid-Vs-Kat-176740093_


	4. Competencia Instintiva

Hola n.n/ hoy subo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade y volvemos con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos desde la perspectiva de Sr. Gato

Agradezco los rw que me envían me motiva a continuar con el desarrollo de la historia… me alegra mucho que les gustara el nombre de señor gato

_**Capitulo 4. Competencia instintiva**_

_Querido diario estoy adolorido, el mocoso de Coop aparentemente se ve delgado pero golpea fuerte, la pequeña pelea que tuvimos anoche causo unos cuantos moretones en mi piel blanca, déjame decirte que fue un gran éxito mi pequeño experimento ¡soy humano! Y al parecer conservo algunas de mis habilidades innatas como ver en la oscuridad pero no esta tan desarrollada como antes, aun así gracias a eso pude asestarle más golpes a Coop, pero el mocoso se agarro fuertemente de mi cabellera larga, no puedo creer que esos jalones de pelo duelan horriblemente… ahora entiendo a Millie cuando dice que la torturan cada vez que va al salón de belleza a peinarse para una fiesta._

_Mientras que los mocosos duermen déjame contarte que para llegar a este lugar tuve que revisar mi mapa terrestre mas de cinco veces y es que el campamento esta ubicado entre cerros… aunque llegue en la nave que construí hace unos meses atrás me fue muy difícil poder visualizar el campamento desde el cielo, aun así llegue antes que Coop pero tampoco llegue tan temprano como yo hubiera querido porque me asignaron una de las peores cabañas, cuando entre al cuarto un olor efímero llego a mi nariz ¡era asqueroso! y al entrar lo comprobé ese par de terrícolas pelirrojos olían peor que mi caja de arena, y antes de que se acercaran a mi persona les mande una de mis peores miradas advirtiéndoles el peor de los sufrimientos si ellos daban otro paso cerca, seguidamente les dictamine mis reglas, una de las primordiales era no acercarse mucho a mi persona… creo que lo entendieron perfectamente ya que el resto de la tarde lo pasaron lo mas lejos de mi, al anochecer estaban saliendo de la cabaña cada rato, supongo que la comida no les cayo muy bien. _

_Al parecer todo iba bien hasta que un extraño entro a la cabaña, de pronto escuche mis maullidos los cuales provenían de un aparato que sostenía en sus manos… me acerque cuidadosamente por atrás de él pero este soltó el aparato cayendo directamente en mi cabeza, al principio no lo reconocí porque mi olfato ya no esta al cien por la modificación genética y fue hasta el momento en el que acorrale al "extraño" que me di cuenta que era Coop, solo hasta estar muy cerca de él fue como reconocí su aroma._

-Despertad bellos durmientes- _es mi imaginación o lo que lleva puesto el anfitrión del campamento es una falda de cuadros, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ver ese tipo de "ropa"- _Campistas es hora de levantarse e iniciar la competencia- _tengo entendido que ese tipo de "faldas" lo utilizan algunos hombres en un lugar llamado Escocia y en algunos otros lugares… pero nunca me imagine verlo aquí…–_no olviden lavarse los dientes-_ y así como entro de la cabaña también salió_

-Oh viejo, es muy temprano- _ese tal Lorm no llegara a ser ni siquiera uno de los finalistas con esa actitud –_hermano tienes razón, cinco minutos mas_- por algo son hermanos ¡tan perezosos!_

_-_meow moew moew- _otra vez ese aparato vuelve a sonar con mis maullidos, todavía se me hace raro escuchar mi voz en ese celular_

_-_no señor gato aléjate de mi- _valla Coop se acaba de caer de la cama ¡lastima que no le deje la cama de la parte superior! así la caída hubiera sido mas dolorosa –_jejeje- _me parece gracioso que aun trate de desenredarse la cobija que se le enredo al caerse_

_-_chico gato, no crees que tu fanatismo llego demasiado lejos al tener de tono los maullidos del gato-

-yo no fui Harley, fue Millie quien hizo eso- _mientras que Coop defiende su postura de "yo no haría tal tontería, soy un anti gato declarado" prefiero salir de la cabaña a ver el lugar… pero no logro cumplir mi cometido ya que me topo con el tipo que vino a levantarnos de nuestras respectivas camas esta mañana, empujándome a entrar en una de las regaderas para ballarme y lo peor de todo con agua fría_

=^u^= =^o^= =^u^= =^o^= =^u^=

-Sean bienvenidos al campamento del capitán Blasteroide- _y nuevamente trae su falda-_ mi nombre es Señor Ca… Chester… si mi nombre es Chester, bien chicos están aquí para sucumbir… cof cof… digo para competir por el mas honorable honor- _este sujeto es extraño-_ el de trabajar al lado del héroe de las galaxias y el actor mejor pagado hasta ahora, el capitán Blasteroide- _y bla bla_ ¿_cuando terminara su monologo?-_ y por supuesto también la espada luz que se utilizo en el ultimo episodio emitido

- Y por los Frisky Bits de pescado- _¿Por qué todos me están mirando? Ups…creo que esto ultimo lo acabo de decir en voz alta_

_-_Si también eso_- menciona el presentador Chester, mientras que Coop aun me observa inquisidoramente… diablos se supone que no debo levantar sospechas –_para comenzar la primera prueba se dividirán en dos equipos, ya se que solo puede haber un ganador, pero recuerden que las reglas irán cambiando conforme avancemos, además el equipo vencedor recibirá estrellas individuales y estas serán acumulables… el que tenga mas estrellas será el ganador- _por eso voy a ganar todas aunque por el momento tenga que hacer equipo- _meterán la mano en esta caja, la cual contiene dos tipos de color de pelota el rojo y el morado de acuerdo al color de su pelotita que les toque ese será su equipo

_Si me toco la pelota morada ¡mi color favorito! Y Coop esta en el equipo contrario, así le enseñare quien es el que manda._

_-_Bien equipo rojo como se llamaran de ahora en adelante- _oigo que Chester se acerca a preguntarles al equipo contrario_

_-_Los armadillos vengadores- _claro tenia que ser Coop diciendo un "nombre tan original"- _bien chicos están de acuerdo- _no lo puedo creer todos los de su equipo apoyan ese ridículo nombrecito_

-Ahora ustedes equipo morado como se llamaran- _la verdad no lo había pensado_

_-_Seremos los Guerreros Absolutos Tenaces y Osados- _por desgracia tengo que hacer equipo con el menor de los hermanos pelirrojos_

_-_No crees que es algo largo el nombre Harley-

-GATO- _respondo inmediatamente- _si quieren que sea corto-

_-¿Que?- parece que aun no han entendido_

-Si escogemos ese nombre seria mejor que lo mencionaran por su acrónimo- _trato de explicarles_

_-_Aun no entiendo_- porque tenia que hacer equipo con Harley… ¿acaso no conoce el concepto de lo que es un acrónimo?_

_-_ la palabra acrónimo viene del griego o40;κρος, transliterado como akros 'extremo' y p4;νομα, como ónoma 'nombre' este puede ser una sigla que se pronuncia como una palabra o bien por el uso acaba por lexicalizarse totalmente- _trato de explicarle a Harley con toda mi paciencia_

_- _viejo, no entendí nada… deberías de explicarte mejor- _¿Qué? Lo explique a nivel básico… _

- Lo que pasa es que Eiden utilizo el nombre que diste a partir de las siglas para transformarlas en un acrónimo- _y ahora Coop acaba de intervenir en nuestra "amena" charla-_ solo utilizo la letra inicial de cada palabra- _acaba de frustrar uno de mis ataques de furia contra el pelirrojo menor_

_-_Oh gracias chico gato, ya entendí-_ como es posible que le entendió mejor a él que a mi- _Eiden te aconsejo que la próxima vez trates de ser mas claro con tus palabras, deberías de aprender de Coop- _y ahora se atreve Harley a aconsejarme, después de que le regalo mi valioso tiempo en tratar de explicarle_

_-_Tu mocoso de…-

-Jeje buena elección de nombre equipo "gato"- _Coop se esta burlando frente a mi, esto es intolerable_

_-_Bien chicos pueden ir con sus respectivos equipos- _tu también Chester estarás en mi libreta negra por frustrar mi ataque –_la primera prueba será la fuerza, en el juego de la soga la cual tiene un pañuelo ubicado en la parte central, consiste en jalar la cuerda de cada extremo y los equipos deben tirar de la soga hacia su lado tratando de que el contrincante pase el límite especificado para poder ganar, hasta hacerlo caer en el charco de lodo que esta en medio- _algo simple el juego_

_-_Listos y comienzan ya- ¿_esa es la señal?_

_Que descuidado soy ¡esa era la señal! por poco y suelto la soga de mis manos… el otro equipo esta poniendo resistencia, pero no por mucho tiempo… si eso es, los estamos jalando cada vez mas cerca del lodo_

_-_Espero que estén preparados para su mascarilla de lodo, será muy buena para su piel- _un pequeño comentario que quería difundir al equipo contrario por su obvio fracaso_

_-_Aun no queremos exfoliarnos como tu Eiden_- _ _Coop y sus tontos comentarios, esto provoca en sus compañeros de equipo incluso en mi equipo algunas risas- _vamos armadillos vengadores ustedes pueden concentrar todo esa fuerza en su centro para estabilizarnos o ¿acaso quieren quedar así de pálidos como Eiden provocado por tantas exfoliaciones?- _es muy impertinente ese mocoso, pero parece que esas palabras mencionadas por Coop hicieron efecto en su equipo, ya que ahora ellos están jalando con mas fuerza –_eso es armadillos, un poco mas-

-No canten victoria tan rápido- _eso es todo ¡adiós señor gentileza! esto es guerra… solo necesito concentrarme y jalar_

_Gane Gane Gane… solo necesitaba concentrarme un poquito mas y lo logre… Coop esta en el lodo junto a su equipo, quisiera tener una cámara para recordar este momento… veo que algunos de mis compañeros de equipo también se cayeron pero para atrás, sin caer en el lodo al momento en que concentre toda mi fuerza para jalar al equipo contario._

-Bien hecho Eiden- _al fin se da cuenta ese pelirrojo quien es el mejor –_Ganamos esta ronda_-_

_-_Por supuesto, de casualidad no traes tu cámara Harley-

-Claro la deje a un lado de ese árbol-

-Perfecto, puedes grabar la victoria de nuestro equipo "gato"- _y la derrota de Coop en el suelo jajaja_

_-_Claro viejo- _después de todo no resulto tan inútil ese pelirrojo_

=^u^= =^o^= =^u^= =^o^= =^u^=

_Querido diario hoy fue uno de los días mas felices de mi joven existencia… vi derrotado a Coop tres veces seguidas en un mismo día_

_El primer enfrentamiento fue el de jalar la soga y gracias a mi pudimos hacer que el equipo contrario comiera lodo y no lo digo de forma tan literal jajaja y a pesar de estar cubiertos de lodo el tal Chester no les permitió tomar una ducha enseguida ya que los juegos siguieron su marcha._

_El segundo asalto fue un pequeño partido de voleibol el cual al principio estuvo demasiado parejo, después de pegarle a la pelota con demasiada fuerza e ir esta a parar directamente en la cara de Coop, la situación se torno mas tensa de lo habitual, pareciera que en la cancha éramos nosotros dos jugando sin que ninguno de los dos desistiera en ningún momento, debo de admitir que el mocoso de Coop me dio buena pelea hasta que se acordó que el "jueguito" era en equipo y le empezó a pasar la pelota a sus demás compañeros para que participaran ¡gran error! Pues sus compañeros de equipo mandaban la pelota con nula fuerza hacia nuestro lado de la cancha y sus movimientos eran demasiado predecibles para mí… trágico error, pues por sus tontas decisiones le costo la derrota a su propio equipo, en cambio en mi equipo me exaltaban como si fuera su salvador por haber hecho mi mejor esfuerzo yo solito, creo que no les importo mucho que no participaran tanto en el juego a cambio de la victoria._

_Y el tercer enfrentamiento fue una carrera de canoa en el lago, debo confesarte que en un principio me desagrado la idea pues estaría a merced de otro de mis enemigos ¡el agua!... solo estaría a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de mi, dividiéndonos la pequeña madera flotante, esperando a que diera un movimiento en falso y atraparme... por eso antes de subirme a la canoa me coloque un impermeable debajo de mi chaleco salvavidas, esto causo nuevamente la mirada de todos los mocosos del lugar y la burla de Coop, pero acalle sus burlas rápidamente al demostrarle que soy muy ágil tanto en la tierra como en el agua, en cuanto tome los remos mis brazos no dejaron de moverse hasta la meta._

_-_Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara Eiden, porque mañana será un nuevo día y te aseguro que te voy a ganar- _parece que Coop ya termino de bañarse_

_-_No veo porque deba quitar de mi rostro un gesto que refleja mi buen estado de ánimo, además ntu te llevaste la mejor parte del día-

-La mejor parte, a que te refieres Eiden-

-Recibiste una exfoliación gratis, muchas mujeres matarían por un tratamiento tan natural como el que te acabas de hacer jajaja-

-Eso no es para nada gracioso, deja de reírte-

-No- _y antes de que replicara nuevamente le empiezo a pellizcar los cachetes, jalándolos de un lado a otro_

_-_Para ya, que me duele- _nunca imagine que fueran tan flexibles y suavecitos_

_-_No ¡esto es divertido!- _y hasta cierto punto relajante, pero estoy seguro que Coop no se quedara de brazos cruzados y empezaremos a pelear nuevamente antes de irnos a dormir._

Todavía no estoy muy segura de cuales serán los sig. desafíos que les pondré a los campistas, pero les aseguro que no será del total agrado de señor gato ni del resto de los campistas


	5. ¿Empate?

Hola

Les debo una disculpa por el retraso de la historia, pero fui secuestrada junto con mis hermanos por mi padre, quien nos llevo de vacaciones en una excursión de veinte días por las costas del Golfo de México y luego entre a la escuela y mejor los dejo con la continuación de la historia.

Espero que disfrutaran sus vacaciones igual que yo, excepto sin la presión de terminar la tarea en la madrugada el mismo día que van a entrar a clases

Muchas gracias a ashira23, julieth the cat, meikojoker, angel-black-14 por sus lindos rr y a los demás lectores que siguen leyendo

**Capitulo 5. ¿Empate?**

_-¿_Te gusta lo que ves Eiden?- _estoy perturbado_

_-_…- _por unos momentos me distraje y Coop se aprovecho de ello, para tomar su oportunidad_

_-_Porque mi espalda es lo único que veras cuando llegue al final de la meta jaja- _noooooo_

-grrrr- _no puedo permitir que el mocoso cruce el listón rojo, si eso pasa mi equipo y el de él quedaran empatados_

_¿Por qué el ultimo objeto por encontrar de la lista tenia que estar flotando en medio del lago? Si este hubiera permanecido en tierra como los demás objetos encontrados, Coop no me llevaría tanta ventaja en el desafío de la búsqueda de tesoros… el agua es un tabú que aun no puedo superar y por obvias razones preferí mandar a un chico de mi equipo para que fuera nadando a tomar la pelota de playa que estaba en la lista de los objetos que había que buscar en todo el campamento, pero cometí un error… al no hacerlo yo mismo._

_El mocoso y su equipo están muy cerca de llegar a la meta. Si tan solo el capitán Chester hubiera dicho que se aceptaban la mayoría de los objetos, pero no el quería forzosamente los 15 objetos de la lista._

_-_Buena jugada chico gato_- nooooooooo, ya estamos empatados_

_-_Solo quería emparejar un poco las cosas, Lorm_— tenía que pasar Coop delante de mí con su sonrisa altanera por haber ganado esta ronda_

_-_Este debe de ser nuestro día de suerte al haber ganado las dos competencias anteriores y ahora la búsqueda del tesoros-

_-_No fue suerte Lorm, ganamos limpiamente porque nuestras habilidades son superiores a los del equipo contrario_- ¿habilidades? Si ellos no tienen ninguna_

_-_jajaja me sorprende que puedan atarse las agujetas cada mañana-_ tuve que interferir en su platica imaginativa de aires de grandeza_

_-_celoso de nuestra victoria, Eiden_- que tonterías dice Coop, yo ¿celoso? De ninguna manera_

-solo quería devolverlos a la realidad antes de que su imaginación carcomiera su pequeño cerebro y quedaran atrapados en una ilusión- _parece que los campistas decidieron escuchar atentamente nuestra conversación ya que han formado una rueda alrededor de nosotros_

_-_creo que no sabes manejar la derrota- _1, 2, 3… no voy a llegar a contar hasta el 10 sin antes matar algún presente_

-¿derrota?- _creo que mi imagen corporal a cambiado un poco al oír esas blasfemias palabras, porque Lorm que había permanecido cerca de Coop y mio… ahora lo veo retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás al igual que el resto de los campistas como si temieran por su seguridad, pero el mocoso de Coop aun se mantiene delante de mi con una mirada retadora_

-no estoy derrotado, esto solo es un momentáneo empate, ya veras que mañana su equipo comerá nuestro polvo-

-Eiden aun crees en todas las mentiras que salen de tu boca- _estoy en el limite de mi tolerancia_

-Te lo puedo asegurar, la próxima vez mi equipo quedara muy por delante del tuyo -

-Lo siento jóvenes pero no va a haber una próxima vez- _¿De donde salió el capitán Chester? Casi me mata del susto, ni siquiera lo escuche acercarse a nosotros… será que estaba tan concentrado en mi disputa verbal con Coop que momentáneamente olvide lo que pasaba a mi alrededor_

_-¿_no?... ¿Porque capitán Chester?- _yo también tengo la misma pregunta que el mocoso rondando por mi cabeza_

_-_ Porque mañana pienso en disolver a los equipos y les tengo grandes sorpresas-

-Perfecto- _así ya no tendré estorbos en mi camino_

-¡Bien chicos es hora de ir a comer! Y no olviden lavarse las manos-

=^u^= =^o^= =^u^= =^o^= =^u^=

_¿Qué es esto? No puede ser llamado comida… no se ve nada apetitoso mucho menos digerible, todavía ayer se veía mas comestible el intento de hamburguesas que nos dieron. No soy muy exigente a la hora de comer; pero por lo menos que sea algo que me nutra y con algo de sabor, tampoco desprecio la comida terrícola, la eh probado y me a gustado sobre todo los platillos caseros del Sr. __Burtonburger… pero la masa viscosa extraña que esta en mi plato parece que ya fue digerido por alguien y… se mueve ¡la extraña masa se esta moviendo! Esta vivo lo que sea que este ahí…_

_-_Cuidado-

_Ahora si quiero vomitar… una porción de la masa viscosa esta en mi rostro y parte de mi cabello… ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? Más bien ¿Quién se atrevió a lanzar la masa viscosa sobre mí?_

_-_Tu- _debí de imaginármelo_

_-_No espera Eiden, fue un accidente- _tenia que ser Coop el culpable_

_-_Mis ojos confirman lo que acabas de hacerme- _el chico tiene la bandeja sin el plato ni su comida, ya que estas llegaron hasta mi rostro_

_-_Bueno si pero… no es lo que parece… deberías… no confíes en lo que ves… puede ser muy engañoso- _esta jugando con sus manos es obvio que me miente y todavía tiene la desfachatez de negarlo- _no me crees, verdad-

-No- _tengo que enseñarle una valiosa lección, me retiro el trozo de masa que esta en mi rostro y se la arrojo –_falle- _¡no puedo creerlo!_ _Le di a otro_

_-_ Tienes muy mala puntería- _ya veremos quien tiene mala puntería, de esta bola no escapas –_ no espera, porque no lo discutimos como personas civilizadas y bajas esa bola al suelo-

-Muy tarde, Coop-

-Lorm tomare prestada tu bandeja- _y ahora se cubre – _muy bien juagaremos Eiden, ya que no quieres hablarlo-_ parece que el niñito quiere intentarlo_

_-_jajaja Coop_ e_res muy lento- _la bola que me lanzo le acaba de dar a Harley_

_-_viejo esta camisa era nueva- _parece que el pelirrojo también se quiere incluir en el juego, ya que acaba de tomar una bola de esa masa y se la arrojo a Coop, pero este se agacha antes y le da a su hermano Lorm _

-¿Estas bien hermano?-

-Si Harley estoy bien, pero esto es una guerra de comida- _¿guerra?_

_En que momento se convirtió esto en una guerra de todos contra todos, no me lo puedo explicar… pero ¡es divertido! hemos volteado las mesas como barricadas para bloquear las bolas de las masas viscosas; las paredes y el suelo están manchadas de toda esta "comida" _

=^u^= =^o^= =^u^= =^o^= =^u^=

_Querido diario hoy a sido un día… no se como explicarlo… aun no tengo la palabra correcta para describir lo que experimente… así que por el momento lo describiré extraño… a pesar de haber perdido en todas las competencias y de saber que ahora estoy en empate con Coop, no me siento decepcionado… tal vez al principio si, pero ahora me siento calmado… hasta podría decir que relajado._

_Debo decirte que experimente por primera vez lo que fue una guerra de comida, no es peligroso como pensé que iba a ser… se trata de lanzar comida a los demás, y tratar de esquivar lo que tus oponentes te lanzan aunque muchas veces uno termina batido de toda la comida ya que la lechuga, los trozos de pan, el agua de riñón (no es agua de riñón, pero parece… según las cocineras era agua de horchata, pero tenia un color extraño al que debe de corresponderle) y claro el plato principal que aun no se exactamente que era… por lo que lo seguiré llamando la masa viscosa de dudosa procedencia, toda esta variedad de comida llegaba de todas partes y si uno resbalaba al suelo era aun peor. En esta guerra no hubo ganadores ni perdedores, se puede decir que fue un empate… se que suena extraño, pero no hubo desilusión cuando todo termino a todos nos quedo una sonrisa en el rostro y cuando digo nos quedo me refiero a todos, incluyéndome… aunque sea difícil de creer._

_Lo malo fue que después de habernos divertido un rato en el comedor llego el capitán Chester muy enojado diciendo que no sabíamos comportarnos y se que después de eso dijo mas cosas durante unos diez minutos; pero no le puse atención, mi mirada se concentro por unos segundos en la figura de Coop quien estaba en el otro extremo del comedor tratando de permanecer serio ante la situación pero sus ojos aun parecían tener un brillo de diversión; inmediatamente volví a ponerle atención a Chester cuando dijo que teníamos que limpiar todos el desastre que habíamos empezado. Después de limpiar las mesas, el suelo, las paredes e incluso el techo del comedor tuvimos que retirarnos a bañar, esta vez no puse ninguna objeción ya que mi cuerpo ansiaba el agua y deshacerme de toda la "comida" que traía encima._


	6. Infortunios

hola! Jejejeje creo que me demoré un poquito en actualizar ¿cierto?...

Tengo que agradecer a todos los que me dieron ánimos enviándome un lindo review angel-black-14, kim, meikojoker, ashira23, Princes-Slash y a todos los lectores que continúan leyendo

_**Capitulo 6. Infortunios**_

_Hoy parece ser un día perfecto me desperté temprano y decidí levantarme de inmediato porque hoy ya no tendré que cargar con el resto del equipo en las actividades._

_-_Listo para perder, Eiden_- y todavía se atreve a sonreírme cínicamente_

_-_En tus sueños mocoso-

_-_Bien chicos, hoy no se formaran los equipos de costumbre pero…_ – porque pronuncio un "pero" cuando dicen esta palabra en una oración siempre lo que viene a continuación es malo -_eh decidido que ahora se formaran en parejas para las siguientes actividades-_ no puede ser… esto cada vez empeora ¿será que mis malas acciones en el pasado me estarán cobrando factura? Creo que empiezo a creer en esas teorías de los humanos a lo que llaman karma_

_No puedo creer que de todas las personas con las que pude haber formado pareja me tocara con él ¡ironías de la vida! Es que todavía no me imagino a nosotros dos colaborar conjuntamente… ¡es casi imposible! _

-¿Te sucede algo viejo?-_ me pregunta el menor de los pelirrojos- _te ves…

- ¿iracundo?-_ le respondo sin voltearme a verlo directamente, permaneciendo estático aun sentado sobre la roca en la cual decidí irme a sentar _

_-_no viejo… mas bien furioso-_ ¡oh por dios! dame paciencia_

-grrrrr_…- ¡argh!… ¡qué rabia que me da!… pero se que seria un desperdicio de mi tiempo tratar de lidiar con ese humano_

_-_iracundo es sinónimo de furioso Harley-_ interviene mi pesadilla andando… ¡Coop! Como lo odio y mas en estos momentos_–pero ya deja de poner cara de pasita-_dirige su mirada directamente hacia donde permanezco sentado-_ si continuas frunciendo la frente de esa manera te quedaras así para siempre- ¿_acaso nunca se calla ese insolente mocoso?_

-grrrr..-

-por lo menos trata de comunicarte mejor conmigo, ahora que vamos a colaborar el uno con el otro en las actividades del campamento, en vez de solo gruñirme… compañero- _y todavía tiene la osadía de restregarme en mi cara el hecho de que debo ser su compañero, ahora si seré un ferviente creyente del llamado karma, pero antes que me pase la factura completa de mis malas acciones me voy a cobrar por adelantado todo_

-Bien chicos nuestra primera actividad del día de hoy será el juego de la carretilla, supongo que todos alguna vez lo jugaron de niños ¡verdad?-

_-_No_- digo con simpleza –_podría explicarse mejor_- lo digo tan severamente que pareciera una orden que le daba al capitán Chester_

_-_Esta… bien…_ -escucho que tartamudea, supongo que fue por el tilde de mi voz que hace unos segundos utilice- _consiste en… en…-_ supongo que el no tiene la culpa de mi enojo, al tener como compañero a Coop, NO un momento, si la tiene, el fue quien nos emparejo al azar- _se… debe…_ - me esta desesperando ese hombre_

_-_Dígalo sin rodeos-_ ciertamente el fue el culpable de juntarnos en un equipo, de mi mal humor, y el comienzo de un irreparable dolor de cabeza_

_-_Si le das la oportunidad de que hable_ -el mocoso de Coop de repente estaba parado frente a mi- _el capitán te podría explicar lo que quieres saber, ya que eres el único que no sabe del juego, así que por lo menos ten la educación de cerrar la boca y escuchar a tus mayores- _se volvió a su lugar y tal vez por unos segundos me dejo callado, pero esto no se quedara así… tal humillación será cobrada al doble_

_-_Puede proseguir capital Chester_- trato de suavizar mi voz, pero nunca escuchara salir de mis labios una disculpa, yo jamás pido perdón y menos a un humano _

_-C_omo decía el juego consiste en que uno va a ser la carretilla y el otro el que lo lleva, el que le toca hacer de carretilla se coloca de espaldas frente a su compañero colocando ambas manos en el piso mientras que su compañero lo levanta agarrándolo por los pies y colocándolos a ambos lados de su cintura, es por eso que los coloque en parejas- _eso será tedioso_- así que decidan bien quien será la carretilla y quien el que lo guie hasta la meta, ya que estarán en esas posiciones por lo menos un kilometro y no se vale cambiar de posiciones hasta haber concluido el trayecto-

=^u^= =^o^= =^u^= =^o^= =^u^=

-No de ninguna manera seré yo quien se arrastre en el suelo-

-Eiden por favor copera, además tu tienes mas fuerza que yo por eso debes de "caminar" con las manos esos benditos metros- _se acaba de echar la soga al cuello tan solo con esa afirmación-_ mientras que yo soy ágil

-Ese es el punto compañero, tu lo acabas de decir es por eso que yo seré el que guie ya que estaré cargando todo tu peso y tu eres el ágil, por eso deberías ir abajo-

-No… espera esa no era la idea, malinterpretaste mis palabras a tu conveniencia-

-Ya es hora, así que apúrate y colócate en tu posición que ya vamos a comenzar- _lo empujo hacia la línea de salida mientras el todavía trata de convencerme de lo contrario_

-Están listos chicos, en sus marcas- _el capitán nos indica que el juego comenzara a su señal_

-Ya es tarde Coop, así que abajo- _el chiquillo no tiene otra opción mas que colocarse sobre sus dos manos mientras yo le sostengo las piernas, aun puedo oír sus berrinches_

-Fuera- _esa era la señal _

-Vamos Coop puedes mover mas rápido esos brazos de espagueti, los otros equipos nos están alcanzando-

-Pero si vamos a la cabeza de todos, no entiendo porque te quejas-

-Porque en cualquier minuto nos pueden alcanzar y mas tomando en cuenta que tus brazos flacuchos no aguantaran el recorrido-

_Es un mocoso muy quejumbroso, creo que tendré que enseñarle lo que son modales; y no creo que una pequeña desviación hacia ese enlodadura nos afecte, después de todo el capitán Chester no nos dejo una línea tal cual pintada en este raro camino lleno de piedras, tierra y uno que otro tronco atravesado en el camino, además solo tengo que dar unos diez pasos y llego al lodo._

-Eiden levántame más, mi cabeza casi toca el lodo- _¡oh dulce venganza! _

-oh mira que descuidado soy, al dejar que pases por aquí-

-Eres un…-

-Sigue avanzando brazos de espagueti- _lo interrumpo antes de que termine su intento de insulto_

-Entonces deberías de enderezarme por el camino correcto-

-Crees que lo hice apropósito-

-No lo creo, lo puedo asegurar-

-Me indigna que pienses de mi de esa manera- _que buen actor soy, siempre me sorprendo de mis cualidades y no soy vanidoso_

-Espera no vallas tan rápido Eiden-

-¿Acoso el jovencito no puede acelerar un poco el paso? Creí que me habías dicho que eras ágil, pero por lo que veo empiezo a creer que me mentiste- _veo como el mocoso empieza a mover sus brazos al mismo ritmo que yo avanzo_

_-_Ya estas feliz- _sinceramente no, aun tengo que hacerle pagar por lo de la humillación de la mañana y claro el baño de la rara viscosidad de la comida de ayer_

_Veo que el mocoso es resistente, pues a pesar de que lo eh estado pasando por sobre piedras y troncos, el chiquillo ya no se a quejado. Pero aun no me rindo… _

_-¿_Ya estamos cerca_?- me pregunta Coop con la voz cansada_

_-_Si ya puedo ver la meta y los otros campistas están demasiado atrás como para alcanzarnos-_ pero que es lo que veo… si eso será perfecto para mi venganza_

_-¡_wacala que asco! No lo puedo creer mira por donde me llevas_- misión cumplida, el mocoso "piso" con su mano el desecho dejado por un animal del bosque_

_-_deberías fijarte mejor por donde andas-_ estoy que casi me muero de la risa, pero que…-¿_Qué crees que haces Coop?-_ como se atrevía a lanzarme una patada, por lo que no tuve mas remedio que soltar sus pies ya que nuevamente volvía atacar con su pie_

-Parece que falle pero estoy seguro que de mi puño no escaparas_- ahora ya levantado sobre sus dos pies se acelera para lanzarme un puñetazo el cual lo detengo fácilmente, pero fue un error muy grave detenerlo, mejor lo hubiera esquivado_

_-_noooo quítame tu mano sucia de la mía-

_-_Que pasa, no es lo que querías, cuando me hiciste pasar por ese lugar-_ es asqueroso, donde esta la bendita agua cuando se necesita, ¡aunque sea un charquito!_

_-_Y están descalificados- _noooo, el capitán ya nos descubrió al vernos a ambos estar de pie, estando tan cerca de la meta – _que olor es eso, chicos será mejor vallan a lavarse lo antes posible-

=^u^= =^o^= =^u^= =^o^= =^u^=

_Este a sido el peor día de todos y no solo por el hecho de haber tenido en mi mano esa asqueroso desecho, todas las competencias hasta ahora las hemos perdido, simplemente no podemos compaginar, aparte de que en cada una de las competencias no las pasamos discutiendo, al menos tengo 5 minutos mas de descanso antes de seguir con la siguiente actividad…. no creo que este día pueda empeorar mas_

-Disculpa… Eiden…- _¿o si podría empeorar?_

_-_¿Que es lo que quieres Lorm?-

-Solo quería decirte que… lo que pasó…-_ otro que no sabe que decir-_ ayer en la hora de la comida no fue culpa de chico gato-

-Entonces de quien fue-

-Fue mía- _casi fue un susurro lo que llego a mis oídos, pero lo suficientemente audible como para entender que este humano desato una de las causas de mi dolor de cabeza_

-¿en serio?- _le pregunto, mientras me acerco mas a ese pelirrojo_

-no… -_oigo que su voz tiembla_

-¿no?- _lo miro severamente, mientras el chico retrocede por su bienestar algunos pasos hasta chocar con el árbol que pega su espalda_

_-estábamosporempezaracomercua ndochicogatoseibaacercandoac omeralamesaperoyomelevanteen esemomentoasíqueparaqueno chocáramoschicogatoretrocedi óperonosediocuentaquemibolad emocosestabaenelsueloyresbal oysubandejatecalloporacciden te- ¿Qué acaba de decir? _

_-¡_explícate de una vez! Pero calmadamente-

-estába… mos- _veo que su nerviosismo se apodera nuevamente de el, así que levanto mi mano en señal de que continúe_- estábamos por empezar a comer, cuando chico gato se iba acercando a comer a la mesa pero yo me levante en ese momento, así que para que no chocáramos chico gato retrocedió pero no se dio cuenta que mi bola de mocos estaba en el suelo ocasionando que resbalara y su bandeja te callera por accidente-

_Lo que me acaba de confesar me deja sorprendido, pero aun más me deja atónito a lo que se refiere con- _¿bola de mocos?-

-si… es una bola verde que se pega a toda superficie, pero no es una verdadera bola de mocos solo se le dio ese nombre porque lo aparenta por ser tan viscosa, además de ser una bola coleccionable del Capitán Blasteroide-_y sin despedirme me alejo de ese humano para ir a la siguiente competencia junto a mi compañero, tal vez sea yo quien deba disculparse con Coop, pero que estoy diciendo… ¿yo pidiéndole una disculpa?... me estoy volviendo loco. _

_-_ey Coop – _el castaño me mira desafiante ante mi inoportuna llegada, y paso de alto ante aquella mirada tan hostil que me brinda para colocarme frente a el y hacer algo que nunca creí que aria en toda mi vida… pedirle una disculpa_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aliento de pescado?- _pero yo no despido ese olor, admito que eh estado comiendo algunos pescados del lago por la falta de comida hogareña y nutritiva, pero siempre me lavo la boca después de comer_

_-_Oye no tienes…-

-Toma tu arco- _me responde antes de que yo contrataque_

-¿Y esto para que es?-

-Porque la siguiente actividad es tiro al blanco con el arco, genio- esta _decidido, no le debo ninguna disculpa a este mocoso tan irrespetuoso_

_Al parecer Coop no es tan bueno disparando con el arco, ya que de los 7 tiros que a disparado ninguno se a acercado al blanco, ni siquiera a alguno de los 10 anillos de la diana(1)… estoy seguro que vamos a perder otra vez. Y lo peor de todo es que todavía le quedan 3 tiros mas, los cuales seguramente fallara… ¿porque tenia que tocarme como compañero precisamente el? Si fuero solo yo, ya hubiera juntado los puntos necesarios_

_-_No deberías de encorvar los hombros- _le doy una pequeña sugerencia, para que por lo menos tenga el mínimo de puntos que deberíamos juntar entre los dos_

_-_solo cállate- ¡_que atrevido! _

-que irritable estas el día de ahora-

-si sabes tanto del tema deberías de tirar ahora tú sabiendo- _me lanza una de las flechas_

_Se le nota que todavía no se le pasa el coraje de esta mañana, así que lo único que me toca hacer es demostrarle al mocoso mis habilidades._

_Miro por el rabillo del ojo como el mocoso se a quedado impresionado por el tiro que acabo de lanzar _-Cierra la boca, Coop-

-No puedo creer que fuera un tiro perfecto-

-Te lo dije- _no entiendo porque se impresiona de esa manera, para mi esto es lo mas sencillo del mundo ya que en mi planeta todos practican este deporte y es el inicio de la primera etapa para ver las habilidades de cada nuevo guerrero… es como nuestra iniciación_

_Observo como Coop se acerca hacia mí y antes de que diera un paso mas veo como una flecha cae en el suelo, un paso mas y esa fleca hubiera atravesado el pie del mocoso ¿pero quien arrojaría esa flecha?_

_-_Coop alto ahí- _esa voz tan familiar es de…_

_-_Millie… ¿pero que estas haciendo?-

-Te estoy hablando desde hace rato Coop y tu no te dignas a voltear a verme-

-Aun así ese no es un buen pretexto para que me apuntaras con esa flecha, casi me da-

-ESO NO ES CIERTO… calcule muy bien la distancia y la velocidad ala que ibas, jamás te hubiera dado, solo quería tu atención-

_Que sorpresivo encuentro el ver a Millie aquí… un momento… como llego hasta este lugar y sola, y si algo le pasara _

-¿Como llegaste hasta aquí Millie?-_ oigo como Coop interroga a su hermana, situándome a un lado de los dos hermanos sin que estos noten mi presencia_

_-_Mi campamento de las chicas exploradoras esta del otro lado del rio- _oh eso explica todo- ¿_y quien es tu nuevo amigo, Coop?- _voltea la mirada mi pequeña dueña hasta donde estoy parado_

-No es ningún amigo mio, Millie- _rechina los dientes el mocoso- _el es…

-Eiden mucho gusto, y soy el compañero de equipo de este- _señalo a Coop como cualquier otro objeto que decora el hermoso bosque_

_-_Espero que mi hermano no te este molestando, se que es algo inquieto e impulsivo, pero es una buena persona, así que espero le tengas mucha mucha pero mucha paciencia- _me rio ante la forma de expresarse Millie de su hermano, mientras que este parece no tomarlo muy bien _

_-_Trato de ser paciente con el- _puedo imaginarme la cara de enojo de Coop por mi comentario, pero no lo puedo ver porque le doy la espalda, para poner toda mi atención a Millie_ –y trato de darle consejos para que mejore, pero parece que el ni los toma en cuenta.

-Jajaja si es muy típico de el- _vuelvo a escuchar el crujir de los dientes de Coop, estoy seguro que trata de asesinarnos con la mirada- _Coop deberías de ser mas educado y si alguien te da un consejo es para orientarte, así que compórtate- _jajaja no puedo creer que Millie lo este regañando, es tan cómico verlos y ver como Coop solo agacha la mirada ante el comentario de su hermana menor_

_-_Bueno me tengo que ir con el resto de mis compañeras para terminar de buscar en la copa de los arboles las insignias escondidas de este lado del bosque, fue un placer conocerte Eiden-

-lo mismo digo-

-y Coop trata mejor a tus amigos_- le regala una sonrisa a u hermano antes de irse corriendo_

_-¿_Esta es la postura correcta para apuntar?- _es mi imaginación o repentinamente cambiaron al Coop que tenia ante mi hace unos segundos… y me pide mi aprobación _

_-_Si esa es la adecuada-

_Me siento orgulloso de mi mismo, soy un fabuloso maestro… Coop mejoro bastante con su puntería y aunque solo una vez le dio en el blanco perfectamente y las otras dos tiros bastante acertados, por lo menos obtuvo el mínimo de puntos requeridos para pasar a la siguiente ronda junto con mis puntos, los cuales siempre fueron acertados. Ahora entiendo como se sentía mi padre cuando me enseño a cazar con el arco y la flecha._

_-_Chico gato…_ -parece que Lorm vino corriendo muy apresuradamente- _ven conmigo es una emergencia-

_-_que sucede-

-tu hermana_- y ante la singular mención de su hermana, Coop no dudo en seguir al pelirrojo_

_Por fin alcance a esos humanos hasta llegar a donde se detuvieron, pero al voltear hacia arriba, en la copa de esos arboles me sorprende ver a Millie y a Phoebe balanceándose peligrosamente en esa débil rama que en cualquier momento caería al ser alcanzada por las llamas del fuego que empezaba a expandirse… no pueden bajar ya que la parte baja del árbol a sido envuelto por esas flamas y pronto subirán hasta llegar a ellas, si antes no se cae el árbol al consumirse la parte baja_

-Millie sostente_- la voz desgarradora de Coop hacen que Millie volteé hacia abajo _

_-_Estoy bien Coop, pero… AYUDAME_- al parecer ella ya perdió toda compostura al estar en esa situación y se ve aterrada_

_-_Tengo una idea_- les digo a los otros dos chicos que no parecían salir de su trance_

_-_Te escucho_- Coop me responde mientras que Lorm solo asiente con la cabeza_

_-_Millie te voy a lanzar esta flecha hasta donde están-_ le digo a mi pequeña dueña para que preste atención a mi plan, la flecha que le voy arrojar lleva amarrada es su punta una cuerda- _cuando llegue amárrala al árbol y deslizarse sobre ella con la pañoleta de su cuello para que no se raspen las manos

_-_entiendo-_ parece que mi plan esta funcionando, ella empieza a amarrar la cuerda en el árbol, solo necesitan deslizarse hasta llegar a nosotros y estarán a salvo, me sorprende que los chicos encontraran la cuerda tan rápido… se nota que son eficientes en casos como estos_

_-_AAAAAAAH-_ el grito de Phoebe me devuelve a la realidad…. no puede ser la cuerda fue alcanzada por una pequeña flama y esta quemo la cuerda cortando la posibilidad de que las chicas bajaran_

_-_esto cada vez empeora… y ahora que vamos hacer_- Coop parase desesperarse y yo no estoy tampoco en las mejores condiciones_

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces empiezo a escalar un árbol situado al lado del árbol en donde se encuentran, si todavía conservo algunas de mis habilidades innatas como gato, espero también poder saltar como uno._

_Si lo logre… llegue hasta donde están, pero grave error… la rama no soportara ahora también mi peso… soy un idiota_

-Tranquilas ya estoy aquí_- trato de animarlas aunque no estoy muy convencido de mis propias palabras, miro sus ojos y pareciera que ellas me devuelven una mirada esperanzadora, como diciéndome que confían plenamente en mi_

_-_Millie-_ ese es Cooop- _chicos ahora pueden saltar-_ ¿saltar a donde? Pero que veo… son unos colchones_

-Estas loco_-_ _le grita Millie a su hermano _

_-_Es la única alternativa… y si puede que este un poco loco- _lo de loco se lo puedo creer, pero sus alucinaciones fueron lejos y esto es lo más precipitado que a hecho_

_-_Eiden trata de lanzar a las chicas al colchón por favor- _eso fue una suplica_

_-_Esta bien… Phoebe vas primero- _me dirijo hacia la morena agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura para lanzarla hasta donde están esos colchones… la verdad la distancia esta algo retirada ya que si acercan mas los colchones estos terminarían también incendiándose_

_-_Oh Coop tenia tanto miedo- _al caer al colchón la chica inmediatamente se abraza a Coop…. Mas bien se le pega como lapa_

_-_Si Phoebe a mi también me da gusto que estés bien… el siguiente- _parece que el mocoso ya pudo deshacerse del abrazo _

-Millie tu sigues- _le extiendo mi mano para que la sujete _

-Tengo miedo- _desde cuando ella le tiene miedo a algo_

_-_No te preocupes todo estará bien, confía en mi… pronto estarás allá abajo y Coop te recibirá- _trato de que mis palabras salgan lo mas conciliadoramente para tranquilizarla, a pesar de que por dentro yo también muero de nervios…. Pero no por mí sino por ella_

_-_Ok- _si… callo bien _

_-_Millie estas bien? no tienes alguna herida?- _al levantarse Millie de esos colchones mi alma vuelve a mi cuerpo… ella esta bien… y su hermano no deja de abrumarla con múltiples preguntas –_apresúrate Eiden-

_-_Ya voy mocoso-

=^u^= =^o^= =^u^= =^o^= =^u^=

_No puedo creer el día que hoy tuvimos, después de ese repentino incendio que me parece demasiado sospechoso… al menos nadie salió lastimado, estoy tan cansado y solo puedo arrastrar mis pies hasta la cabaña, solo quiero dormir hasta maña…_

…

…

_-_¿Dónde esta mi colchón?- _giro mi cuerpo para cuestionar a esos mocosos_

-Veras… te acuerdas que en el rescate de mi hermana, el de Phoebe e incluso el tuyo-

-Eso ya lo se Coop, lo vivi hace unas cuantos minutos-

-Pues… venimos inmediatamente a la cabaña para buscar algo… y solo se me ocurrió tomar los colchones, incluso tratamos de destornillar mi colchón primero, pero estaba bien atornillado pero el tuyo no estaba bien atornillado al igual que el de Harlety_- porque el mio, no es justo_- al parecer solo los colchones de arriba de las literas estaban desatornillados, es por eso que los tomamos

-Y donde piensas que voy a dormir, si esos colchones quedaron en completo desastre después de usarlos… se les salieron los resortes-

-Pues Harley va a dormir con Lorm-

-Eso es obvio-

-Tienes dos opciones… una es dormir conmigo- _posibilidad desechada- _y la otra es dormir en el suelo-

-Y crees que voy a dormir a un lado de esas arañas-

-Ya de dije que tienes dos opciones, elije la que te convenga Eiden-

=^u^= =^o^= =^u^= =^o^= =^u^=

¿Dónde quieren que duerma Eiden con las arañas en el suelo o con su enemigo mortal_?_

Las dianas se marcan con 10 anillos concéntricos que se han de puntuar del 1 al 10, siendo el centro el 10. Además, en el centro hay un pequeño círculo, llamado a veces X. En exteriores, sirve para desempatar puntuando el mayor número de X. Los arqueros puntúan cada final sumando los puntos de cada flecha.


End file.
